


Greta Assassinates someone

by the_toadlet



Series: Greta Does Things [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: CHLOE SAID SMASH THE PATRIARCHY AND JOSH SAID AMUSEMENT PARK AND I JUST WANTED SOMEONE IN FLAMESso here we are nowTHE CHEETO SHALL FALL





	

**Author's Note:**

> CHLOE SAID SMASH THE PATRIARCHY AND JOSH SAID AMUSEMENT PARK AND I JUST WANTED SOMEONE IN FLAMES
> 
>  
> 
> so here we are now
> 
>  
> 
> THE CHEETO SHALL FALL

The amusement park was packed, people streaming in to see the glorious Cheeto King in all his fabulousity. 

 

Greta was not pleased, the line to her favourite ride was long.

 

So she ran at the one who had delayed her fun.

 

The Cheeto shrieked when a mass of flesh ran at him with all the fury of the blazing sun, screaming BED.

 

Most of the onlookers hadn't realised that Trash Hoe flesh set cloth ablaze, so when the Cheeto lit up like a firework it was a bit of a shock. 

 

Only a bit of the crowd was sad when he went up in smoke like the wicked witch.

 

And even then.

 

Greta finally got to go on her ride. 

 

So Greta was happy with her day, even if reports of the President going up in flames plastered the news that night.


End file.
